


Wild Night

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack), the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Starker, maregina, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3





	Wild Night

Era un tema de suma importancia. Los mejores estrategas del mundo estaban ahí reunidos y cada uno era el mejor en lo que sabía hacer. Todos entendían de lo que se hablaba y sabían perfectamente qué se esperaba de ellos. Magos, dioses, monarcas, científicos, soldados, agentes y aquel genio que estaba al centro de todo. Estaban ahí reunidos para discutir la mejor manera de cómo proteger al mundo y aquella reunión se había prolongado más de lo normal. Era de capital importancia saber cómo iban a resolver el siguiente paso a seguir para proteger al mundo de las amenazas que los aquejaban, tanto las existentes como las futuras.

El ambiente se sentía tenso. A cuál más de los presentes deseaba acaparar la atención para ser escuchado y que sus propuestas se sumaran a aquella suprema y única estrategia para proteger al mundo de cualquier amenaza existente. No importaba si venía de otra dimensión o si era una rebelión interna. Todo debía ser contenido aún antes de que se manifestara y cada uno tenía demasiada experiencia en su campo. La tensión era evidente pues aquella reunión estaba tomando más tiempo del normal. Los ánimos estaban calentándose y eso se notaba en la forma en la que el Dr. Banner había tenido que salir casi corriendo antes de perder el control otra vez.

—Sugiero que tomemos un receso para poder pensar con claridad —había sugerido aquel hombre rubio que a su lado tenía a su escudo.

—Será lo mejor, caballeros —secundó el arquero mientras ladeaba el cuello hasta que éste tronó por la tensión acumulada.

—¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora? —preguntó el malencarado magnate que había prestado su domicilio como centro de aquella reunión— ¿De verdad creen que Fury estará contento al saber que sólo nos reunimos a tomar el té y que estuvimos departiendo inútilmente durante las últimas quince horas?

—Stark, en serio. Todos estamos cansados, por lo menos tomemos algo de tu extensa cava —dijo el exmédico ahora convertido en hechicero supremo mientras miraba con curiosidad hacia la barra en la que una gran cantidad de botellas lucían llenas y expectantes.

Tony aceptó a regañadientes al ver los rostros cansados de sus acompañantes y fue a acercar hielos y algunos vasos. Aquel enorme asgardiano se acercó a él y le mostró una botella con raros jeroglíficos.

—Olvídalo, Barbie. La última vez perdimos al muchacho y eso no terminó bien, al menos para mí —carraspeó tratando de olvidar ese incidente.

Thor se carcajeó y le dio una palmada en la espalda que más bien se sintió como un ataque.

—Tony, eso no va a volver a pasar. Tranquilo, anda. Sólo un poco. Es para que todos se relajen.

Tony miró recelosamente la botella.

—¿Es un brebaje mágico o algo?

—Es alcohol, pero del que sí se toma en grandes cantidades hasta puede tirar a un dios asgardiano. Ustedes pobres midgardianos beban un poco, para que no vayan a caer en coma.

Tony sacudió con la cabeza.

—Un shot para cada uno y ya. Regresamos a trabajar porque en serio, Fury va a pedir un informe y lo que menos quiero es tener que rendirle cuentas mañana temprano sin saber qué decir.

Thor sonrió y empezó a maniobrar detrás de la barra. Tony puso algo de música y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Stephen estaba haciendo ese truco de magia en el que podía tomar cosas de un lugar para transportarlas a otra. Una caja de pizza había aparecido al igual que otros víveres.

—¿Me das veinte dólares, Stark?

Tony buscó efectivo en su bolsillo para que Stephen dejara pagado lo que acababa de llevar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pagar cuentas en varias cadenas de comida rápida y estaba pensando en pedirle ayuda a Wong para que el hechicero dejara de hacer eso, pero al menos debía reconocer lo conveniente que era comer donas y tomar café a mitad de la noche y que sólo debía pedírselo.

Dio un recorrido por su departamento y fue a llamar por enésima vez a Peter. El chico no se había presentado a la reunión y tampoco Natasha. Lo esperaba de la agente, quien siempre estaba resolviendo misiones por su cuenta, pero nunca del muchacho, quien siempre suplicaba por asistir a una de esas juntas y dar algunas ideas basadas en sus referencias a la cultura pop.

—Contesta, carajo —masculló Tony mientras volvía a pedirle a su interfaz que lo localizara.

Intentó sin éxito localizarlo por varios minutos y aunque supuso que tal vez el chico estaría haciendo tarea o estaría castigado, se sentía nervioso y hasta había pensado en ir a buscarlo personalmente porque otra vez, Peter había hackeado el traje para no darle ubicación de su paradero. Esa vez May no se había enterado de aquel incidente y todo había salido bien, como si nada. Pero ahora, Tony estaba algo nervioso, temía que algo le hubiera pasado al chico y que él no hubiera podido hacer nada.

—Ten, en serio lo necesitas.

Tony levantó la vista y miró aquella bebida que parecía una inocente piña colada. Miró a Thor.

—No me digas que…

—Sólo un shot, tal y como lo pediste —sonrió el hombre con aspecto de vikingo.

Tony suspiró resignado y de un sorbo, se terminó aquella copa. Thor le dio otra fuerte palmada en la espalda y lo llevó hacia la sala, donde todos los presentes estaban bebiendo y comiendo.

**

El millonario se había sujetado a uno de los muros mientras sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Parecía que la música provenía de alguna parte de su cabeza y empezó a hiperventilar.

—Tranquilo, Tony, tranquilo —se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que se pegaba de espaldas al muro para poderse sentar. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando vio a Rhodey escondido debajo de una mesa.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí?!

El moreno le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y gateando, Tony logró llegar hasta donde estaba su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Rhodey se empezó a carcajear y salió de su escondite. Tony no estaba entendiendo nada. Todo lo que podía ver era a sus compañeros bailando y gritando como si nada. Había más gente de que la que estaba reunida y no conocía a más de la mitad de esas personas. Incluso, había un DJ y aquellas luces coloridas brillaban al compás de la música.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Todos bailaban desaforadamente y casi todos traían algunos sombreros y adornos sacados de alguna tienda de disfraces a esa hora. Estaba seguro de que Stephen los había conseguido haciendo lo que siempre hacía cuando se trataba de conseguir cosas sin tener que salir a la calle. Vio que Steve al fin había perdido esa expresión de hombre compungido y cómo no, si detrás de él, Bucky estaba bailando sugerentemente aquella pegajosa canción con ritmos latinos. Del otro lado de la barra, Thor estaba besándose apasionadamente con aquel bribón que presentaba como su hermano y al que no sabía si darle caza o dejarlo que siguiera en lo suyo.

—¡Aquí estás!

Tony fue levantado en vilo por Bruce, cuyo brazo tenía demasiada fuerza.

—¡Lo encontré!

El millonario se empezó a carcajear cuando vio que Stephen estaba echando una reta de baile contra aquel joven e imponente monarca que se les había aliado y que muchos de los desconocidos invitados estaban aplaudiendo como locos.

—¡Sigues tú! —gritó Clint mientras jalaba a Tony del brazo y lo pasaba a bailar al centro de aquella improvisada pista de baile en la sala.

Las notas de “Llamado de emergencia” empezaron a sonar y Tony, aun sin saber qué estaba pasando, no perdió tiempo. De un brinco se subió a la mesa de centro y pateó los planos y dispositivos que estaban ahí. Incluso varias bebidas cayeron y los presentes aplaudieron al ver que el hombre de hierro parecía de goma al bailar y hacer esos cadenciosos movimientos.

—¡Llegó la policía! – exclamó alguien desde la piscina inflable que por alguna razón, aún estaba en el medio de la sala.

Todos comenzaron a intentar esconderse asustados. Por lo visto se habían pasado con la música y toda la gente, y algún vecino tal vez se quiso quejar de esto.

—¡No es la policía! ¡Es el stripper! – exclamó otra persona desde el techo y todos vitorearon.

Tony se bajó de la mesa de un salto, curioso y sonrió al ver al nuevo “invitado”

Era joven, muy joven, y vestía un disfraz de policía con gorra y todo que lo hacía lucir extremadamente sexy. No pudo evitar notar lo familiar que le parecía.

—Dios, es igual a Peter exclamó – el hombre.

—¡Es que es Peter! – le respondió Steve mientras Bucky le besaba el cuello.

Tony emitió una carcajada completamente ebrio y se acercó al muchacho.

—¿Qué sucede, oficial?

El joven se cabellos castaños volteo a verlo aun impactado por todo el desorden.

—¡Señor Stark! ¿Qué está pasando? Me fui hace unas horas a una misión encubierto con la señorita Romanoff y ahora encuentro a toda este gente aquí en su casa y…. ¿Es eso un toro mecánico?

—Shhh – Tony le puso un dedo sobre los labios para callarlo – Eso… eso no importa. Yo ya se lo que pasa.

—¡Pues dígamelo por favor!

Tony le sonrió mientras tomaba a Peter de la cintura y lo comenzaba a acercar a su cuerpo, pegándose completamente a él.

—Yo sé que tú eres un stripper.

—¿Qué?

El muchacho frunció el ceño cuando Tony le introdujo un billete de cien dólares en el pantalón.

—¿Eso alcanza para un baile privado, oficial?

—¿S-Señor? ¿De qué habla? E-es decir, si puedo bailar pero yo-

—Shh, shh. Mejor deme con la macana – le propuso guiñándole un ojo y relamiéndose los labios.

—¿¡Que dijo!?

—Si desearlo es un delito, me declaro culpable.

Peter se sonrojó profundamente. Frunció los labios al sentir el fuerte aroma del alcohol en el aliento del hombre.

—¿Acaso estuvo bebiendo?

—Eso – un hipo – no importa. Mejor lléveme a la celda y espóseme a la cama, puede ser el policía malo esta noche.

Peter jadeo al sentir como el hombre se le comenzaba a restregar con ganas a la vez que lo apresaba contra una de las paredes y le besaba el cuello. Quiso alejarse y parar todo esto, pero el mismo comenzó a sentir como se iba excitando. Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Además le intrigaba conocer este nuevo lado de Tony, el cual comúnmente era el “activo” de la relación, mas ahora luego de unas cuantas copas, parecía estar más dispuesta a dejarse dominar y ser más pasivo en la cama.

—Emmm ¿E-Está bajo arresto?

—Oh si – exclamó besándolo con ganas.

Peter, siguiéndole el juego, lo tomó de las manos para “esposarlo” y ponerlo contra la pared, de paso aprovechó para pegarse contra él, demostrándole lo ansioso que estaba. Aquella rigidez en su entrepierna lo demostraba.

—Debe venir conmigo, señor Stark – exclamó el joven.

—Lléveme, me porté muy mal esta noche – le respondió Tony guiñándole un ojo.

Por suerte todos estaban demasiado borrachos para notar la ausencia de aquellos dos, así que sonrojado y emocionado, se llevó al millonario arriba para “castigarlo” como era debido.

**

Nick Fury tocó la puerta de aquella mansión varias veces, pero nadie le contestaba. Así que tuvo que abrir la puerta de una patada.

Lo que encontró no fue muy agradable.

Botellas por doquier, varias cosas rotas y estragos de lo que supuso fue una fiesta. Varias flechas también estaban clavadas por todos lados.

Steve y Bucky dormidos en el sillón, Strange estaba pegado al techo, Thor y Loki dormitaban en el jardín, Banner se había quedado dormido en una ¿piscina? y T’Challa estaba acurrucado en un rincón cual gato. El resto de “invitados” estaban tirados en el piso, completamente ebrios.

—¡Parker! ¿Estas por ahí?

Y efectivamente, el muchacho salió de una de las habitaciones de arriba. Tenía el uniforme de policía todo desacomodado, su peinado completamente despeinado y cara de recién despierto, pero aun así sonriente.

—Buenos días, señor Fury. No se preocupe. La misión de ayer salio bien y ya atrapamos a esos estafadores.

El hombre lo miró perplejo.

—¿¡Que rayos pasó aquí!?

—No lo sé – confesó encogiéndose de hombros - Yo solo llegue de la misión y todos estaban festejando, así que me uní a ellos.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Y Stark? ¿Dónde está?

Justamente tras el joven, salió el millonario por el cual llamaban. Este vestía una bata y tenía el cabello aun húmedo, como si hubiese estado haciendo actividad física (y de hecho, la hizo). Besó en la mejilla a Peter y le rodeó la cintura.

—Buenos días, oficial Parker.

Este le sonrió cariñosamente.

—¡Stark! ¡Explícame que sucedió aquí anoche! – exigió saber Fury mirándolos con desagrado.

Tony cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tengo ganas de desayunar, luego lo hablamos mejor por el grupo de WhatsApp. Te espero bebé – le dijo a Peter dándole una nalgada para luego irse hacia la cocina, una leve cojera en su andar se podía notar. Pues claro, Peter seguramente se había puesto un poco más rudo anoche, si es que el joven no tenía mucha experiencia estando arriba.

El hombre con parche en el ojo los miró con odio, esto que acababa de ver lo perseguiría en sus pesadillas. Volvió a suspirar y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

—Les dejo el día libre, no los quiero ver hasta mañana. Dile a Stark que se bañe porque apesta a alcohol. Y Parker, cúbrete esos “hematomas” en el cuello, a tu tía no le van a gustar mucho.

Peter asintió sonrojándose levemente.

Fury se fue con cara de asco de aquella mansión, deseando poder olvidar pronto todo lo que había visto. Y Peter rio con ganas antes de dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar un café con donas, como buen oficial.

Tal vez debía disfrazarse más seguido, eso parecía gustarle a Tony.

FIN


End file.
